Birds of Prey Issue 11
Synopsis "State of War" The Koroscovan Iron Brigade surrenders to the US Marine Corp, which immediately brings in a Biohazard team—though even they aren't sure what they're looking for. Joe Gardner, relishing in his new found freedom, gets in to an argument with Black Canary who is upset that she has been tricked into freeing him and Doc Pop. He decides to leave her there, taking Doc Pop to begin their planned "world domination" scheme, which Black Canary is fine with. Hearing all of this, Oracle dashes to her transmitter and yells that Black Canary has to stay near Joe so she can help target him with the Whitehorse satellite when it's back in range in sixteen minutes and reluctantly Black Canary calls him back and has him take her with. From the White House, the President issues a no-fly zone over the entire "Krazny-Transbelvia-Koroscova" corridor to "deter further aggression" forcing the nations into a stand off. The US Biohazard team discovers that there was metahuman genetics work being done in the base, but that he's gone now. Just then, Joe arrives, calling himself "President-for-Life and King of All he Surveys". Black Canary warns Oracle that "now is the time" and they target Joe, but he survives the shot. Oracle says she has one more option, which will be there as fast as superhumanly possible and a blue and white streak blasts over green hills. Joe turns on Black Canary, attacking her for setting him up and telling Oracle he's coming for her next. With hi hands around Black Canary's throat the Marines put their guns to his head while the streak flies over through a row of tanks. Black Canary punches Joe as her "last words", breaking her hand, but before he can retaliate the streak nears and Superman knocks Joe unconscious, burying him to his ankles into the dirt. He leaves things to Black Canary, having things to get back to. She asks Oracle why she was put through all of that if Oracle could have called Superman at anytime and she says she didn't want to start an international incident. The Marines take Doc Pop into custody, baring in mind Black Canary's words that he can likely help them lock Joe up, and plan to do the same to her until someone mentions that Superman called her by name, and they decide to let her go, and even give her a ride back to the US. Syb is working late in the offices of Humanity International, alone but for the janitor Ricky. The cloaked man enters and Syb tells him she knows the name he gave her is a war criminal, asking what he got her in to. He asks if she's "dissatisfied" with their arrangement and she replies that she has no choice and isn't sure he wouldn't kill her. The man tells her that he won't kill her, but she may wish he had. From the next room, Ricky sees blinding flash and when he checks, Syb is missing. Appearances "State of War" Individuals *Birds of Prey **Black Canary **Oracle *Joseph Gardner *Superman Locations *Gotham City *Washington D.C Birds of Prey Issue 011